A long Way Folge 14
by Snuggles2
Summary: Kleine Dinge mit einer großen Bedeutung.


A LONG WAY

Folge 14 - "Dad"

by Snuggles

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Info: Ich weiß selber, dass die Formulierungen teilweise schrecklich sind und ich nicht beschreibe, was wer tut, wenn er spricht, aber es waren meine Anfänge und ich möchte es so lassen, denn wenn ich jetzt anfange zu korrigieren, würde ich alles um schreiben und damit den Verlauf der Story ändern und das lasse ich dann doch lieber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ich hab ihn!" Unter schnaufen und lachen taucht Lucas auf und hält den Ring triumphierend hoch.

"Ach was, pures Glück." Auch Nathan ringt nach Luft.

"Jetzt steht's unentschieden." Damit wirft Lucas Darwin den Ring zu und der Delphin fängt ihn mit der Nase auf, taucht unter und wirft ihn ab.

Sobald der Ring den Boden berührt, hechten Lucas und Nathan los.

"Das war geschummelt, Frühstart!" Lacht Lucas als Nathan ihm den Ring, mit einem Siegerlächeln im Gesicht, zeigt.

"Von wegen Junior, da musst du wohl noch ein bisschen üben!" Jetzt fängt auch der Captain an zu lachen.

"Was ist denn hier so lustig?" Fragt Kristen die gerade rein kommt.

"Der Captain hat mich im Tauchen besiegt."

"Wau, wie lange hast du den dafür geübt?"

Jetzt müssen die beiden so lachen, das Kristen nur verständnislos mit den Schultern zuckt.

"Darwin hunger!" Mischt sich jetzt der Delphin ein.

Lucas wendet sich ihm erstaunt zu. "Aber Darwin, du warst doch erst zum fressen draußen."

"Ja, aber Lucas soll Darwin Fische geben."

"Na Lucas, dann gib ihm seinen Nachtisch und dann zieh dich um, wir wollen jetzt auch essen." Damit stemmt sich der Captain vom Rand des Moon Pools hoch und steht auf.

"Okay, ich komme gleich."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen Nathan und Kristen beim essen in der Boots-Kantine. "Weißt du Nathan, wenn ich es nicht schon längst getan hätte, würde ich mich jetzt in dich verlieben."

Nathan schaut ihr lächelnd in die Augen. "Das ist schön, ich könnte mich auch immer wieder in dich verlieben. Aber wieso jetzt?"

"Weil du glücklich bist. Man sieht es dir an wie du aufblühst, genau wie Lucas!"

"Ja, ich bin sehr froh den Jungen zu haben und ich weiß, das es die richtige Entscheidung war ihm Zeit zu geben und nach der Adoption nicht darauf zu drängen mich Vater zu nennen. Aber das ist es nicht allein was mich so glücklich macht."

"Nein?"

Er nimmt ihre Hand. "Nein. Du weißt, dass er mir nach Carol's und Robert's Tod unendlich schwer gefallen ist wieder ein neues Leben anzufangen und Menschen zu lieben. Aber mit dir und Lucas konnte ich es. Kristen, ich bin so froh das ich dich habe und das wir eine richtige Familie sind!"

Kristen kommt näher an Nathan heran. "Nathan, ich würde dich jetzt so gerne Küssen, aber das verschieben wir wohl lieber auf nachher!"

"Wohl war..." Säufst Nathan.

"Aber wo bleibt Lucas eigentlich?"

"Hier bin ich!" Lucas kommt in die Kantine gestürzt. "Tschuldigung, aber ich habe gesehen, dass Wolfman's neues Spiel runter geladen ist und wollte es nur kurz ausprobieren."

"Aha und wenn muss man diesmal jagen? Drachen, Ungeheuer, Räuber oder Piraten?"

"Vampire." Kommt es trocken von Lucas und die drei beginnen ihr essen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nein, bitte, Pa! Bitte nicht... lass mich... Dad, hilf mir!"

Nathan der noch nicht schlafen kann, geht auf dem Boot spazieren und hört Lucas Rufe. Durch die geschlossene Tür versteht er zwar die Wörter nicht, aber ahnt das Lucas einen Alptraum hat, geht hinein und weckt den Jungen sanft.

"Dad!" Schluchzend kuschelt sich Lucas in Nathans Arm. "Es war so furchtbar! Er hat auf mich eingeschlagen, es war doch keine Absicht, die Tasse ist mir aus der hand gerutscht, ich wollte es doch nicht!"

"Schon gut kiddo, es ist vorbei, er ist im Gefängnis, er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun."

"Ich weiß." Langsam beruhigt er sich. "Wie hast du mich eigentlich gehört?"

"Ich bin noch ein bisschen durch die Gänge gelaufen. Ich hab dich zwar nicht genau verstanden aber ich wollte lieber nachschauen ob alles in Ordnung ist."

"Danke! Es geht auch schon wieder."

"Na dann, versuch doch mal zu schlafen. Ich lege mich auch hin, aber du musst mir versprechen zu mir zu kommen wenn irgendetwas ist."

"Versprochen. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht kiddo."

Nach dem Nathan gegangen ist, denkt Lucas nach. 'Der Traum war schrecklich, aber jetzt bin ich wieder ganz ruhig. Früher war ich nach so einem Traum zittrig, ich hab mich dann immer noch einsamer gefühlt als sonst. Aber jetzt ist es anders. Das war da, ich hab ihn gerufen und er war da. Er ist immer da wenn ich etwas brauche und Kristen auch. Außerdem ist die Crew da, ich bin nicht mehr einsam. Dad! Ich hab ihn Dad genannt! Ich hatte Angst, dass er mich jedes Mal wenn ich ihn Pa oder Vater nenne an Lawrence erinnern würde, aber so ist es nicht. Er war nie mein Vater obwohl ich ihn Pa genannt habe. Für mich ist der Captain mein richtiger Vater, mein Dad. Jeder würde seinen Dad auch so nennen, wieso sollte ich es also nicht?

Die Crew hat sich so für uns gefreut, als er mich adoptiert hat und ich bin so glücklich wie noch nie. Er ist mein Dad und ich liebe ihn."

Auf einmal sitzt er aufrecht im Bett. 'Ich liebe ihn. Warum konnte ich es ihm nur nie sagen? Er liebt mich auch, er hat es mir gesagt, hat mich adoptiert und sich für mich und Kristen entschieden als Roberts Leiche gefunden wurde und ihn die Trauer wieder eingeholt hatte. Er würde mich niemals verletzten. Egal wie oft wir uns streiten würden, es würde normal wie zwischen Vater und Sohn sein, genau wie Kristen!"

Kurz entschlossen steht er auf, geht zu Nathans Kabine und klopft an.

"Ja?"

"Darf ich reinkommen?"

"Sicher, hast du wieder schlecht geträumt?"

"Nein, ich wollte dir nur etwas sagen."

"Was?"

"Ich...ich bin froh das du da bist und ... und ich hab dich sehr lieb, Dad!"

Nathan lächelt erstaunt aber glücklich. Es war nicht nur der erste Tag an den Lucas ihn 'Dad' nannte, sondern auch das erste Mal, das er ihm sagte das er ihn lieb hatte. "Ich hab dich auch sehr, sehr lieb kiddo."

Ein bisschen verlegen lächelt jetzt Lucas. "Gute Nacht!"

"Schlaf schön Lucas!"

OOOO

Als er wieder in seinem Bett liegt, schläft Lucas mit einem lächeln auf dem Lippen ein.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Guten Morgen!" Kristen küsst Nathan wach der sie blinzelnd anlächelt.

"Morgen! Das nenne ich geweckt werden!"

"Was war gestern Abend eigentlich los? Ich habe Türen auf und zugehen und jemanden auf den Gang rumlaufen hören."

"Lucas hatte einen Alptraum, es war wunderbar!"

"Wie bitte!"

"Ich meine nicht das er einen Alptraum hatte, sondern das mich infolge dessen Dad genannt hat und mir das erste mal gesagt hat, das er mich lieb hat!"

"Nathan, du glaubst nicht wie sehr mich das freut!"

"Weißt du Kristen, natürlich würde es mich freuen, wenn er mich jetzt immer Dad nennen würde, aber alleine das er es in einer Gefühlssituation tut, zeigt mir, das er mich als Dad sieht und sich als mein Sohn fühlt und das macht mich unendlich froh!" Aus seiner Begeisterung heraus sieht er, das Kristen ihn jetzt anders, zärtlicher anlächelt. Er gibt ihr das lächeln zurück und küsst sie sehr innig. "Ich liebe dich Kristen!"

"Ich liebe dich auch Nathan!" Damit kommt sie zu ihm ins Bett.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lucas, hast du den Captain gesehen?"

"Nein Ben. Wieso ist er noch nicht auf?"

"Ich wundere mich auch, es ist schon 9 Uhr, normalerweise ist er um die Zeit schon längst auf der Brücke gewesen."

"Vielleicht hat er verschlafen."

"Der Captain?" Das wäre ja mal was ganz neues!"

"Ach, den Wecker zu ignorieren das kann doch jedem Mal passieren!"

"Ja, jedem normal sterblichen, aber beim Captain wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher."

"Da haben sie völlig Recht Luitenend, ich hatte etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen!"

Erschrocken dreht sich Benjamin zum Captain um. "Oh Entschuldigung, ich hatte sie nicht gesehen!"

"Offensichtlich! War etwas Wichtiges?"

"Nein, es gab nur ein kleines Personalproblem weil Katie und Commander Ford krank sind. Lt.O'Neill wollte sie deshalb etwas fragen, aber ihr Pal war ausgeschaltet, deshalb hat er mich gebeten sie zu suchen."

"Ich kümmere mich darum." Dann dreht er sich zu Lucas um. "Guten Morgen Lucas, hast du schon etwas gegessen?"

"Morgen Dad! Sollst du mich das von Kristen fragen?"

"Erraten!" Grinst Nathan.

"Nein, ich wollte gerade in die Kantine."

"Dann lass es dir schmecken." Damit geht er zu O'Neill und Kristen, die gerade kommt geht mit Lucas frühstücken.

ENDE FOLGE 14


End file.
